The importance of early recognition and effective intervention for adolescents with elevated depressive symptoms to prevent the development of major depression, is gaining increased recognition. Between 12% and 62% of the general adolescent population have elevated depressive symptomatology, however, there have been no randomized experiments in primary care practice for depressed adolescents, which is where the majority of adolescents receive their routine and acute care. This study will test the efficacy of an 8-week, individual, cognitive-behavioral intervention, delivered by nurse practitioners in the primary health care setting to adolescents with elevated depressive symptoms and their parents, in an effort to prevent major depression. Adolescents (aged 11-17 years) will be recruited in five pediatrician's offices in Upstate New York and screened for depressive symptoms using the Children's Depression Inventory (CDI). Eligible and consenting adolescents (n=110) and their parents will be randomized to an experimental or control group. The content of the experimental intervention is a modified replication of the Coping with Depression for Adolescents course (CWD-A) developed and researched by Dr. Lewinsohn and team, at the Oregon Research Institute. The control group will receive information about nutrition and injury prevention. Booster sessions will occur monthly for four months for both groups. Measures will be collected at baseline, treatment completion, and at 3 and 6 months post-intervention.